


Clint And Pietro

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint isn't married, Love, M/M, Sexual Tension, Snark, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawksilver</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint And Pietro

When Pietro wakes up from his injuries, he thinks its a miracle.  
He finds out that the archer never left his bedside keeping his sister company and comforting her.  
Pietro realized before almost dying that he had fallen in love with the archer.  
Both men banter with each other.  
Everyone sees the sexual tension between them.  
It culminates into a kiss one day after a mission.  
They both enjoy teasing Wanda and Natasha about their relationship.  
They still tease each other.  
Each day they discover something new about their relationship.  
Pietro is glad for a second chance.

He is happy than he has ever been.


End file.
